User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 15
The Dares, They Are a 'Blazin Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and this is Episode 15 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''I'll be honest with you: that last episode was a DISASTER! A real one! Jesse nearly wiped out the show! Good thing Soren had a spare F-Bomb, or I wouldn't even be posting this episode! '''Petra: '''So we could have gone home, lived our normal lives, and forgot this ever happened if Soren hadn't built that FRIGGIN SPARE?! '''Nikki: '''Pretty much, yeah. Have at him! '''Order 2.0: '*attack Soren* 'Ellegaard: '''Should we help? I mean, he IS our leader, and we ARE his friends... '''Gabriel: '''To think that we could've escaped this show if he hadn't been so prepared, I say let him squirm. '''Magnus: '''I second that! '''Ivor: '''I agree! '''Ellegaard: '''You know what? Screw it, you guys are right! '''Nick: '''Alright, break it up! We need to get started! First one is a special one: our first DOUBLE DARE. '''Jesse: '"Double dare?" 'Nick: '''While YOU'RE doing YOUR dare, THEY will being doing one of their own! '''Jesse: '''Well, that doesn't sound too torturous...as a matter of fact, it's fair! '''Shipper: '''I said it from the beginning; it's a 50/50 show you're starring in. '''Lukas: '*to self* More like 99.9/0.01. 'Nick: '''This double dare is from Kirbyfan 100. They want Jesse to PRETEND to join the Blaze Rods, and the Blazze Rods themselves have to listen to the Pokemon Go song. Dare #23 '''Jesse: '''Uh, Aiden? '''Aiden: '*has headphones on* 'Jesse: '''AIDEN? '''Aiden: '*still not listening* 'Jesse: '*tries to pry headphones off* AIDEN! HEL-LO! WHY CAN'T I GET THESE OFF?! 'Aiden: '*turns to Jesse w/ tears in eyes* HELP. ME. *has headphones glued to head* 'Jesse: '''What the--?! What about Maya and Gill? '''Aiden: '''They've been...TAKEN. '''Maya & Gill: '*lying on floor w/ headphones also glued on* I play Pokemon GO every day...I play Pokemon Go... 'Jesse: '''Soooooo...can I join the Blaze Rods? '''Aiden: '*shakes Jesse's shoulders* NO! SAVE YOURSELF, JESSE! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN! 'Nikki: '''Uh, how long does that glue last? '''Shipper: '''Oh, for about 5-6 years, give or take. At least, that's what Kirbyfan 100 told me. '''Kirby: '''It's true! I tested it myself! My hand STILL has the burn mark! '''Nikki: '''O.O... '''Shipper: '''Next one is from Policiamalo. They want Axel to fight the usher from EnderCon! '''Axel: '''Uh...alright... '''Nikki: '''Oh, boy, I love fights! Nick, go make some popcorn! Dare #24 '''Axel: '''Hey, you! '''Usher: '''Uh, me? '''Axel: '''Yeah! Chicken! '''Usher: '''Hey, who are you calling chicken?! '''Axel: '''You're right, sorry. Almost forgot you're AFRAID OF CHICKENS! '''Usher: '''I AM NOT! FATTY! *tackles Axel* '''Axel: '''IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE, BLUBBER BUTT! '''Nick: '''Roasted! '''Nikki: '''Are you kidding me? That was so weak! '''Nick: '''No, roasted! *holds up bag of peanuts* I didn't know this was quality stuff! '''Nikki: '''I think he's done now...Shipper? '''Shipper: '*tossing emeralds* SHUT UP AND TAKE MY EMERALDS! MY BET'S ON THE BLUBBER BUTT! 'Usher: '''Hey! '''Nick: '*chomping peanuts* Anyways, last one is from Order of the Command Block! They want Magnus to blow up Ellegaard's stuff! 'Magnus: '''What?! But I thought you guys shipped Magnugaard! '''Nikki: '''It's for the Wikiers! Do it for the Wikiers! '''Magnus: '''I swear, that's not a real word. Dare #25 '''Magnus: '*lights TNT fuse leading to Ellegaard's stuff* Okay...for the Wikiers...for the Wikiers... 'Ellie: '*not noticing* '''Magnus: ':{ 'Fuse: '*gets closer* 'Magnus: '*sweating* I...I... 'Fuse: '*about to blow* 'Magnus: '''ARGH! *deactivates fuse* I can't do it! I could never hurt my crush's stuff! '''Ellie: '''What? '''Magnus: '''I was supposed to blow your stuff up, but I just COULDN'T! *hugs Ellie* '''Shipper: '''All in favor of those who agree Magnus just screwed himself, raise your hands. '''All (except Magnus): '*raise hands* 'Ellie: '*RKOs Magnus* '''Magnus: '''Owwwww...*faints* '''Nikki: '''LOL! I didn't even know Ellie knew how to RKO! '''Shipper: '''It comes at the best of times. End of Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Thank you for sending in those wonderful dares and questions! You know the drill, just keep on rolling em' in! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to watch. *leaves* '''Nick: '''Wait, Axel and the usher are still fighting? I wanna see! *grabs peanut bag and follows* '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Wait for me, guys! *leaves* Category:Blog posts